themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Nirvanism
Nirvanism is a fictional religion in the role play Mystical Community. It was first created by role player Jojiro and later aided by role player dmitrivalentine (Dmitri). Jojiro created this religion to be the backbone of his chronicle of stories in the Mystical Community called the "Chapters of Bliss", focusing around an apple-addicted Nirvayan named Patsu. Since then, it has small parts in the main storyline beginning with "Bingo Book: The Key 4" when Nirvanism Maester C. Ling Kett helps Rubi Delacoure take down Bingo Book target Sutherland the Sun. Background Nirvanism is a widely believed religion beginning in the Southern part of the Mystic Realm called the Southlands. It rose to power at the peak of The Great God War when a group calling themselves a new race, Nirvayans, began preaching of a world without suffering. They believed all races were made equal. When the war ended, Nirvanism spread North. One of the Maesters, Karl Bates, joined the Mystic Knights, founded by Rubi Delacoure and Dmitri Valenti. Nirvanism was the second largest supporter of the Mystic Knights, second to The Order. When Sirberius Reono created The Mystic Council, the Nirvanism Maesters were offended that none of them were chosen to be apart of the Council and returned back to the Southlands. Later, Councilors Valentine de Invidia and Youichi manage to mend relationships with the Maesters and the Maesters return to the North. C. Ling Kett offers to help the Council with the fiasco at The Gourd and Karl Bates volunteers to join Joel in his quest to find Elder God Luke. The Seven Accordations The Seven Accordations are some guidelines in Nirvanism written out by Leader. They originate by suggestions of the fictional religion by Jojiro and then put into "guidelines" by Dmitri. '-'''According to Nirvanism, all races are equal. '-'According to Nirvanism, machines and "mech tools" are the ultimate origin for sin, and thus are forbidden to all normal civilians and non-government personnel. It is understood that the line is drawn based on personal ethics. '-'According to Nirvanism, lives led "through process of magic, spells, witchcraft, and magic" are preferred over technological advances. '-'According to Nirvanism, the Maesters are the spiritual leaders of Nirvanism. However, these Maesters have no right to treat others as beneath them. '-'According to Nirvanism, the gods exist on a "Sky Whale," a mechanical/magical being that can fly. (This concept was originally a metaphor for the fact that the gods are "out of reach" and can be in different planes or dimensions. However, Nirvanism takes it literally.) '-'According to Nirvanism, there must always be Nine Maesters, each representative of one of the Nine Pilgrimage Sites. '-'''According to Nirvanism, Crystals are sacred remnants of other dimensions or energy deposits. Crystals Crystals are pure embodiments of energy left behind by dimensional rifts, extremely powerful energy techniques, and other unknown elements. People with strong wills can absorb the energy within a crystal to gain mystical power. These powers are often strange and unpredictable. Crystals are usually found in one of nine places called crystal sites. Crystal sites are preserved by the Maesters for the sake of Pilgrims (people of Nirvanism whom wish to fuse with Crystals) and some Crystals are used to provide power for large cities. Crystals are considered sacred, so machines running on crystal energy is given more slack than other machines. Nirvanism Maesters The Nirvanism Maesters are the spiritual leaders of Nirvanism. As stated in the Seven Accordations, there must always be nine Maesters at a time. Most Maesters have a lieutenant. Leader Leader is the founder of Nirvanism. Since no one knows his real name, he is simply refered to as "Leader". While Leader's gender is unknown as well, Leader is usually refered to as a "he". Some Nirvayan speculate that his Crystal ability might be invisibility. Fey Fey is a woman with expert knowledge in machinery and is a pro marksman. She is a serious person who likes to stick with a tight schedule. Fey tends to not be able to see well due to poor eye sight and tends not to wear her glasses. Fey's Crystal ability is "Ying Yang". She is able to summon aura of two types (light and dark) to boost the affect of other techniques. By themselves 'Ying' and 'Yang' are useless so they are used together to use the power boost effect. C. Ling Kett Kett is lazy but constantly alert. It is almost impossible to startle him. He is usually seen wearing a rumpled suit, which reflects both his gentleman's upbringing and his reluctance to undress when going to bed. He is the former leader of the "Tarot Deck", the Nirvanism police force. Kett's debut is in "Bingo Book: The Key 4" when he and Rubi take on Sutherland. He has a minor part in "The Chase" during a Mystic Council meeting. Kett's Crystal ability is "Voice of God". He can manipulate things in a small radius by using the manipulation of his vocal chords. Paeter don Vich Paeter is a confident elementalist who is obsessed with Justice. He sometimes refers to himself as a "Hero of Justice". Regardless of his obsession, he rarely talks, a thing many Maesters are thankful for. Paeter was mentored by Pravda van Alba and he himself mentored Vivian Scarletti. Paeter's Crystal ability is "Flamecraft". Paeter tends to mix "Flamecraft" with his own elementalist abilities to create powerful flame attacks. However, he has a time limit in how long he can use "Flamecraft" and usually leaves him weak afterwards. Karl Bates Karl is not one of the friendliest of the Maesters. He is the most aggressive and impolite, usually stubborn to the end. Karl prefers brute strength over Crystal abilityHe is the least bright of any Maester to ever live. However, like Paeter, likes Justice and do whatever it takes to achieve it. Rubi Delacoure almost dismissed Karl from the Mystic Knights due to his tendency to use violence needlessly. Karl's Crystal ability is "Ton Float", a name he thought of himself. This ability allows Karl to change the weight of an object he is holding or had held to another weight, whether lighter or heavier. V. N. Vinealent Vinealent is a cold and calculating man. When Kett stepped down as "Tarot Deck's" leader, Vinealent seized control. He then rose to power and became a Maester. Not much else is known about his past but has been known to refer to Leader as "an old friend". Even though he is the leader of "Tarot Deck", he is usually off wandering somewhere. Vinealent's Crystal ability is "Absolute Zero". This allows Vinealent the ability to manipulate ice. He later incorporated his ability in water and sand. "Sis" M. N. Nairb Nairb is usually considered insane due to her sudden personality swings. Most of the time she is a caring and kind person, where she gives the impression of that of a sister, giving her the nickname "Sis". Like Vinealent, not much of her past is known either. Nairb's debut takes place in the Mystic Council meeting in "The Chase". She later meets up with Dmitri Valenti and they go to The Clock Tower in "Memento Mori". Nairb's Crystal ability is "Temper-a-Ture". Her ability causes the temperature around her, not affecting herself, to change according to her mood. This usually is a major indicator in what personality is being displayed currently. Pravda van Alba Alba is aloof and gracious while maintaining distance. He is extremely cautious and careful, always saying "sorry" all the time. He is quite talented and patient, being patient enought to mentor Paeter. Alba's Crystal ability is "Libra". He transfer any wound or injury over to his opponent. He seldomly uses his ability so it is unknown how far his absorbsion/syncronization rate is. Vivian Scarletti Vivian is a fun-loving elf. She was the former apprentice to Paeter. Unlike Paeter, Vivian prefers to have fun over sustaining 'justice', something that got her in trouble with Paeter a lot. She only recently became a Maester. Nirvanism Lieutenants Giovanni Rest Giovanni Rest is C. Ling Kett's lieutenant. He is a werecat. His Crystal ability is unknown. Dia S. Loth Dia S. Loth is V. N. Vinealent. She was once the lieutenant of Sinner of Sloth Noah de Acedia.